My Godparents
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Sixyearold Timmy finds out his parents are having another baby, but as the baby gets older timmy has to hide his godparents but what happens when Jorgen orders him to share Cosmo and Wanda. R&R. Starts if Timmy gets Godparents at 6. COMPLETE!
1. Saturday morning detective?

This is my first cartoon fanfiction so tell me if you like and give me suggestions I'll contiue the story if people like it. So please read and review I hope you like it. Its basically about Timmy getting a new sibling and what it's like to have to share. But it won't be as boring as that summary sounds.

* * *

**Saturday morning... Detective?**

**Timmy lay in bed; it was a Saturday morning, which meant he could sleep in as late as he wanted. Timmy rolled back and forth trying to force himself to get up; while he didn't have to get up he wanted to. Crash nebula was about to start and he didn't want to miss it. Finally Timmy pulled himself out of bed and hopped out, he grabbed his pink hat off the nightstand and placed it on top of his head. Cosmo and Wanda were still asleep in their fishbowl so Timmy decided to let them sleep. He went in to the kitchen and found nobody in there, which was strange because usually his mom was making him breakfast.**

**"Well, she's probably asleep" Timmy muttered to himself. He climbed onto the counter and grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and jumped down. "Alien munchies my favorite" He grabbed a bowl and a spoon and poured himself some cereal; he opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. "They turn your milk alien green, you drink slime for breakfast" Timmy said mocking the TV ad. He carefully ran into the living room and propped himself up in front of the TV.**

**_Crash nebula, crash nebula, crash nebula! _The TV sang. Timmy watched the TV mesmerized as most ten-year-olds do when watching TV. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and figured his parents were awake so he didn't bother to get up. Timmy was about to take another bight of cereal when he heard the doorbell ring. Timmy jumped up and ran to the door in time to see his parents letting Vicky in.**

**"What's _she_ doing here?" Timmy asked frantically.**

**"We need her to baby-sit while your mother and I go to the doctor's" His dad said smiling.**

**"Why? It's Saturday?" He said.**

**"Don't worry Mr. And Mrs. Turner Timmy and I will have lots of fun," Vicky said smiling.**

**"Bye Timmy!" His parents called out as they headed for the car.**

**"Wait, Wait! Can't I come?" Timmy cried, but Vicky pushed him inside before his parents even heard him. Timmy looked at Vicky her eyes gleamed as she turned towards him. "GO UPSTAIRS AND DON"T COME DOWN!"**

**"AHHHH!" Timmy screamed as he ran upstairs slipping and sliding on the wood floor. Timmy ran into his room and locked the door, he ran to his goldfish. "I wish the door was blocked!" His goldfish popped out of the water and turned into his fairies.**

**"One barricade coming up" Wanda said. "Why, Vicky here?"**

**"Yes, and its Saturday! Why are my parents not at home?" Timmy said throwing his hands up. "I want to find out!"**

**"Are we playing detective can I be the good guy this time?" Cosmo asked.**

**"I wish I was at the doctors office!" Timmy said.**

**"Now Timmy, I don't think you should—" Wanda said.**

**"You got it Timmy!" Cosmo said waving his wand, and with that they were there. Timmy looked around and sorry his mom and dad talking to a lady as they exited a room. Timmy jumped behind a couch.**

**"Thank you doctor!" He heard his mom say.**

**"I thought you were the nurse," His dad said Timmy rolled his eyes.**

**"What kind of doctor is she?" Timmy asked. "I wish I was in her office" Wanda sighed and poofed Timmy there. Timmy looked around and saw a bunch of baby books and weird machines.**

**"Oooooh" Cosmo said floating around.**

**"Don't touch that," Wanda snapped. "Timmy, I think she's--"**

**"A BABY DOCTOR!" Timmy yelled.**


	2. Dynamite

**Chapter two: Dynamite**

_Nine month's later…_

**Timmy watched as his dad paced back and forth in the waiting room, biting his nails frantically. Timmy looked down at the pink and green tile below him, Timmy had never seen his dad so worried.**

**"I think my dad's about to chew his hand off" Timmy whispered.**

**"What is taking so long?" His dad cried.**

**"Dad, chill out." Timmy said.**

**"Chill out!" I can't chill out it's hot in here" his dad said. "I'll go find some soda!" Wanda and Cosmo poofed beside him in the shape of teddy bears.**

**"Dad's sure is a wreck," Timmy said staring at his dad who was fighting with the soda machine.**

**"He's just nervous sweetie," Wanda said.**

**"About what? It's just a stupid baby" Timmy sighed. Just then a nurse rushed out into the hall staring at Timmy she started looking around.**

**"Timmy I got the soda" His dad said walking past the nurse, Timmy looked at his dad he had part of the machine stuck to his arm.**

**"Mr. Turner?" The nurse said touching his shoulder, he turned around to look at her. "Your wife wants you to come meet your new—"**

**"BABY!" His dad jumped up and ran past the nurse heading for where his wife was, Timmy scrambled behind him. When he got there Timmy saw his dad cooing over a little blanket.**

**"Timmy, come meet your new baby brother" His mom said. Timmy climbed onto the big bed and crawled over next to his mom.**

**"Hi," Timmy said waving. The baby made a gurgling sound and stretched his arms, opening and closing his eyes slightly. "What's his name?"**

**"Trey, Trey Noel Turner" His mom said. Timmy looked at his parents, he wondered if they had been like this when he was born.**

**

* * *

**

_Six years later._

**"Hey TNT get back here!" Timmy yelled as he chased his six-year-old brother down the hall. Timmy rounded a corner could see Trey as he entered the living room.**

**"Can't catch me," Trey yelled laughing. Trey ran through the living room when the doorbell rang. He ran into the hall to see who it was as the door opened he looked back to yell, "Can't catch me".**

**"But I can" And he felt a hand on his shirt as he tripped over his feet and went tumbling to the ground. He looked up to see his worst nightmare. Vicky!**

**"What are you doing here?" Trey asked as his parents came into the room.**

**"Hey Dynamite gotcha" Timmy yelled pouncing on trey. Timmy looked up when Trey didn't do anything and saw Vicky, "Oh man"**

**"Vicky's going to watch you we have important _business work_ to do," They said smiling.**

**"Why can't I watch Trey you let Vicky watch me when she was ten and I'm twelve!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"Vicky's a girl son, and girls mature faster then boys" His dad said.**

**"Bye Timmy, bye Trey!" His parents yelled as they left. Timmy looked up at Vicky who smiled evilly at him.**

**"Run!" Trey screamed running out of the room. Timmy looked up at Vicky who turned to him and glared. So Timmy took off to his room.**

**"Man, why does Vicky always have to ruin my fun," Timmy said to his two godparents.**

**"Well Timmy they don't call her Icky Vicky for no reason," Cosmo said.**

**"Timmy who are you talking to can I play with you" Trey yelled, banging on Timmy's door.**

**"NOBODY! GO AWAY!" Timmy yelled.**

**"TWERPS! YOUR PARENTS HAVE A LIST OF CHORES ONE OF YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR I'LL COME UP AND PICK!" Vicky yelled heading upstairs.**

**"I wish I was invisible" Timmy whispered. Vicky banged open Timmy's door and tore it apart looking for him. When she couldn't find him she started searching for Trey as soon as Timmy heard Vicky get Trey and go downstairs he sighed. "I wish I wasn't Invisible anymore"**

**"But Timmy that wasn't very nice now your brother has to do all those chores," Wanda said.**

**"So…so did I before Trey came along" Timmy said, he jumped onto his bed and stretched out comfortably. All of sudden the three of them, Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy were poofed to Fairy world. Timmy looked around they were in Fairy court. "What'd I do?"**


	3. No fair

**Chapter three: No Fair**

**"Hello puny earth boy," Jorgen said. Timmy looked around; he looked back and forth from his godparents to Jorgen.**

**"What did I do?" Timmy asked trembling.**

**"Nothing, we brought you here to discuss your little brother," Jorgen said. The fairy council nodded.**

**"What about him, he doesn't no about Cosmo and Wanda I swear!" Timmy said putting his hands out in defense.**

**"We no that," The judge sighed. "We wanted to tell you that we have decided that you are to share your godparents with your little brother."**

**"WHAT!" Timmy half yelled, he couldn't believe his ears. "Are you kidding me, why?"**

**"Silence puny earthling, your little brother must endure the same punishments as you from Vicky but you have them," Jorgen said pointing his massive wand at Cosmo and Wanda.**

**"Can't you give him his own!" Timmy whined.**

**"SILENCE!" Jorgen yelled.**

**"You have two fairies, that you've had for years we could take them away… but we'll just make you share them instead," The judge said. "Court dismissed" With that the three of them were poofed back to earth.**

**"This is so unfair," He exclaimed.**

**"Now I have to godchild's" Cosmo said. "Yay!" Cosmo started twirling around and around.**

**"Shut up," Timmy said throwing a pillow at Cosmo. "I don't want to share you with Trey, he's a baby! Your mine! Jorgen can't make me share you!"**

**

* * *

**

**A week later Timmy had failed to tell Trey about his new godparents and since Cosmo and Wanda had not been reassigned they weren't breaking any rule. Timmy was sitting in his room playing video games one afternoon when all of a sudden Jorgen poofed into his room.**

**"You have failed to tell your brother about your fairies, tell him by tomorrow or they're his!" Jorgen yelled in Timmy's face, Timmy sat there shaking. Jorgen disappeared as fast as he had appeared.**

**"I told you so," Cosmo said. Timmy got up and glared at Cosmo.**

**"Follow me," Timmy sighed. He walked up to Trey's room and knocked on the door. "Hey dynamite can I come in?"**

**"Yeah," Trey yelled. Timmy opened the door and saw his brother jumping up and down on his bed.**

**"I have somebody for you to meet," Timmy mumbled.**

**"I'm Cosmo," Cosmo said floating up to Trey and circling him.**

**"And I'm Wanda," She said floating up to him and grabbing Cosmo.**

**"And were your fairy Godparents" They said. "And Timmy's"**

**"WHOA!" Trey said. "MOOOOO—" Timmy ran up and placed his hand over Trey's mouth**

**"You can't tell anyone or we'll both lose them and I've had them since I was six." Timmy said to him.**

**"What are they?" He asked.**

**"They're fairies and they grant us wishes." Timmy said.**

**"Fine I want a triple fudge chocolate chip sundae with whipped cream, cherries and sprinkles" Trey demanded. "Please"**

**"You have to wish for it," Timmy said rolling his eyes. "I wish I had two triple fudge chocolate chip sundae's with whipped cream, sprinkles and cherries please"**

**"Okie dokie Timmy" Cosmo said. With a wave of his wand a bowl of ice cream appeared in front of Trey and another one landed on Timmy's head. Trey and Cosmo burst out laughing and Wanda poofed Timmy clean. Timmy looked at Wanda and then glared at Trey.**


	4. Stupid Wishes

**Chapter four: Stupid Wishes**

"**And he rounds the first corner, coming round the second oh no watch out there's a cow in the middle of the road, He swerves to the left he swerves to the right. But his opponent lets out oil and he sends Mr. Untouchable into a spin! Can't get lose! He has to jump I wish I was in an airplane. Mr. Untouchable is safe but oh no he has to chase down Mr. flamingo as they jump out onto the wet Willy's water slide!"**

"**I wish I was with Trey!" Timmy said. He suddenly appeared in airplane over Wet Willy's Waterslide. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **

"**Were chasing Mr. Flamingo!" Trey said.**

"**I wish we were all back at my house!" Timmy yelled. Wanda swung her wand and they were there.**

"**What the? I was doing stuff with Cosmo!" Trey yelled.**

"**Like what? Making the Stupidest wishes I've ever seen!" Timmy screamed.**

"**He's my Godparent!" Trey yelled.**

"**THEY'RE MINE! I JUST HAVE TO SHARE WITH YOU!" Timmy yelled back.**

"**WHICH MAKES HIM MINE TOO!" Trey screamed.**

"**THEY WERE MY GODPARENTS FIRST!" Timmy screamed.**

"**WELL NOW THEY'RE MY GODPARENTS!"**

"**THEY ARE NOT!"**

"**ARE TOO!"**

"**ARE NOT"**

"**ARE TOO"**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" Wanda yelled finally. "You both are our god kids and we grant both of your wishes no matter how silly, end of conversation!"**

"**BUT!" They said in unison.**

"**NO BUTTS" Cosmo said pointing to his. "That's not a nice word." Timmy rolled his eyes, while Trey burst out laughing.**

"**Fine, but I wish I didn't have a brother!" Timmy said. "I wish you had never been born!"**


	5. Granted

**Chapter Five: Granted**

**In and instant Trey was gone. Timmy was alone in his room, but it didn't look like his room. There was only one bed and there were hardly any toys on the floor. He looked around for his Cosmo and Wanda but they were gone. Timmy was alone. He ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. He burst into the kitchen. His father sat there staring at his coffee.**

"**DAD! Where are my goldfish?" Timmy yelled. His dad looked up and shook his head.**

"**What goldfish?" Timmy looked at him his mouth wide open.**

"**What do you mean what goldfish? I've had them since I was little!" Timmy said.**

"**Maybe you have goldfish at your mom's house but not here." His father said. "I have to go to work." He got up and walked out the door.**

"**Mom's house?" Timmy whispered to himself. He ran out after his dad. "Dad can you take me to mom's?"**

"**Hurry up and get in" He said closing the door behind him. Timmy had no idea what was going on but he was scared. One moment he had been wishing that Tray had never been born the next his Dad was telling him that he would drive him to his Mom's house. The car pulled up and Timmy looked at his father. His eyes were dull as if all the light had gone out of him and his hair was messy. Timmy looked out the window and saw a medium white house with blue windowpanes and toys sprawled over the front lawn. Timmy opened the door and looked back at his father who was still gripping the wheel tightly.**

"**Dad are you coming?" Timmy asked. His father looked at him and laughed but not a happy laugh but a cruel laugh.**

"**Why would I go in?" He sneered. "Now stop being funny and go." His father's attitude shocked his father had never been rude or mean (besides to the Dinkleburgs) in his life, especially not his son. Timmy closed the door and watched as his father drove off. He walked up the lawn and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps some were running past quickly the sound of laughter traveling out from behind the doors. His mother opened the door.**

"**Timmy! What are you doing here?" His mom looked at him in surprise. "I thought it was your father's weekend with you?" **

"**What do you mean? Don't you guys live together anymore?" He looked up at her innocently she looked at him like he was crazy.**

"**Timmy, you know perfectly well your father and I are divorced." Timmy gasped in shock. He couldn't believe it this wasn't what he wished for.**


	6. I WISH HIM BACK

Chapter Six: I WISH HIM BACK

Timmy stared helplessly up at his mother _divorced_ how could they be divorced. His parents never fought. He hadn't wished for this he had wished for Trey to disappear. Trey! He hadn't even meant. Now everything was ruined. He followed his mother into the living room. There sat three young children. One who looked to be around 2 he had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The second one looked to be around 4 and was a small young girl with curly brown hair and light brown eyes. The final one was six and he had brown hair and brown eyes and buck teeth he looked like Timmy.

"TREY!" Timmy screamed running over to him. He threw his arms around the boys neck.

"Mom! What is wrong with Tim! Get him of f me!" The boy screamed pushing Timmy off him.

"Timmy, leave Jordan alone--" Timmy spun around and stared at his mother.

"Who's Jordan?" Timmy asked.

"Honestly Timmy, what's wrong with you today. Jordan, your brother! Jordan, Emily, and Michael are you half siblings.

"NO!" Timmy screamed. "This is isn't how it's supposed to be! You're supposed to be with dad! None of them exist and I'm supposed to have one brother! Trey! DYNAMITE! I'm sorry! Cosmo! Wanda! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Timmy I don't know what's gotten into you but your goldfish are fine they're upstairs!" She said looking at him bewildered. Timmy ran up the stairs taking them one at a time.

"COSMO! WANDA!" He screamed as he flung open his bedroom door. His room was green with racecar posters everywhere, completely different from his normal room with blue walls and toys strewn across the floor. He searched frantically until he spotted it. "COSMO! WANDA!" He screamed running over to the bowl. There swam two old looking fish. He looked helplessly at that momentarily. "No..." He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why you crying muffin head?" Timmy looked up. There was Cosmo. He looked tired and older. But it was Cosmo.

"COSMO!"

"Hey sport," Wanda said.

"WANDA! I thought I'd lost you guys too!" Timmy said wiping at his eyes. Cosmo and Wanda looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I made a wish and wished away my brother. Now my parents are divorced. I ruined everything."

"Timmy, honey we've told you so many times it's not your fault your parents got divorced--"

"YES IT IS! I need to fix everything!" He screamed. They looked down at him sadly.

"I WISH TREY HAD BEEN BORN!" Wanda sighed and with a swish of her wand everything went black.

"Did it work?"

* * *

A/N:

Okay so sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to there will only be two more chapters after this at most because I don't know what else to do but I wanted to at least complete. But I'm not necesarrly saying that just cause I'm ending it he gets Trey back I'm evil in case you didn't know that so expect the unexpected.


	7. I'm Sorry!

Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry!

Timmy pressed his eyes tightly shut, darkness overwhelming him. He heard the familiar popping sound and swish of their wands. The world was silent, for a moment he thought he had gone deaf. But then he heard footsteps and chatter downstairs. He slowly opened his eyes, light filling every corner of the room. His eyes scanned the room but nothing seemed different. He was still standing in the same place, light blues walls with pictures of crash nebula and chip skylark hanging on the walls, two beds lined either walls, midnight blue comforters wrapped tightly across each bed and a Toy box at the end of one filled to the brim with toys—Timmy stopped, his eyes fixed on the toy box. He scanned the room, he distinctly remembered the walls being green not blue.

"This is my old room!" He shouted smiling. He jumped up and down, pumping his fists in the air. He stopped. "Where's Trey? The room is too clean!" He looked around frantically. "TREY! TREY! TREY!" He screamed. He heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. His door flew open. He spun on his heels to stare at the figure in his doorway.

"What's wrong?" A smile spread across Timmy's face.

"TREY!" He ran over picking his brother off the ground and swinging him around.

"ARGH! Wanda I told you he'd still be angry!" Trey screamed.

"I'm not! I'm not angry!" Timmy cried beaming down at Trey.

"Then—why—are—you—crushing—me!" He gasped. Timmy dropped him

"Sorry!" His said smiling at him. Trey looked at him cautiously.

"What's wrong with you?" He said eyeing him.

"Nothing. I just…I'm sorry for yelling at you! You have every right to make whatever wish you want with Cosmo!" Timmy looked down at his little brother. "You won't believe some of the wishes I've made…" He smiled, and they both began laughing.

"I'm sorry too, Timmy?"

"Yeah?" He said smiling down at Trey.

"I love you!"

"I love you to Dynamite!" Timmy pulled Trey close to him wrapping his arms around his neck. He was so happy to have him back. He knew how lucky he was to unwish that that wish. Everything was perfect. His mom and dad were together. He had Trey back and he had his godparents. Correction. They had _Their _Godparents.

* * *

A/N: Alright Guys story is over! I no I promised you two more chapters but as it is this one was REALLY short. Most of my stories are MUCH longer. If any of you readers like 7th heaven, Degrassi, or Harry Potter, or Law and Order SVU check out my other stories. I doubt I'll be doing another but if I get a lot of requests i might, which i doubt. I moving on with my writing moving up or at least trying to. lol. Okay I had fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed! 


End file.
